


У тебя всегда всё через колючки

by LuLu Mato (little_blue_bird)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash Is A Dork, F/M, SatoKasu, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/LuLu%20Mato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё в колючках. Даже путешествует Эш с колючкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У тебя всегда всё через колючки

Вся одежда в колючках. Сплошные колючки. Даже на кепке Эша колючки - и как они там оказались?

У Эша ещё и в волосах колючки. Господи, какие отвратительные колючки. У Эша везде колючки. Мисти громко заявляет, что колючки она вытаскивать из Эша не собирается. Эш и не просит. Упс, как эта дрянь сильно царапает кожу!

Мало того, что царапает, она ещё и ядовитая. Мисти сообщает это Эшу, когда он расцарапывает место, где колючек было штук пять, не меньше. Слава богам, яд не смертельный, да и в Ктулху от него не превратишься. Эш, говоря эту фразу, идиотски улыбается, а Мисти даёт ему подзатыльник и опять "о боже, везде колючки".

Главная колючка здесь Мисти. Вечно ворчит. И ладно бы просто ворчала, но не на весь же холм!

Эш бы сказал это вслух, но уж больно сильно чешется пораненное место. Спирта нет. И слава богам, потому что щиплет этот спирт просто ужасно.

Мисти фыркает и тащит Эша за шиворот к маленькому городку, в котором точно должна быть аптека.

Эш всегда натыкается на всякие шипы и колючки. Самая большая, острая и ядовитая - Мисти.

Но Эшу шипы нипочём.  
Да и, впрочем, с этой самой большой и острой колючкой, которая сейчас выковыривает, несмотря на ворчание, бурчание и прочее, маленькие колючки, ему повезло.


End file.
